Death(Phenomena)
Death Death is the cessation of all biological functions that sustain a living organism. Phenomena which commonly bring about death include aging, predation, malnutrition, disease, suicide, homicide, starvation, dehydration, and accidents or trauma resulting in terminal injury. In most cases, bodies of living organisms begin to decompose shortly after death. Death – particularly the death of humans – has commonly been considered a sad or unpleasant occasion, due to the affection for the being that has died and the termination of social and familial bonds with the deceased. Other concerns include fear of death, necrophobia, anxiety, sorrow, grief, emotional pain, depression, sympathy, compassion, solitude, or saudade. Many cultures and religions have the idea of an afterlife, and also hold the idea of reward or judgement and punishment for past sin. Divination Death; 200,000 B.C. Death is a driving force; phenomena that Lucifer created after he himself plagued the world in Sin and Evil. The way it works, as the way Lucifer created, was that as long as Death, this force itself, exists, things will die. This force exists because it causes things to die, unlike other personifications that only exist because things die, not the cause. In the beginning, the only Phenomena that existed because of Death was Aging and Starvation. This was hard to effect the only family on the planet due to how it took time for them to age and since they knew had to fend for themselves. When the disciples took over and made more Humans and weapons, the rate of Starvation picked up and the force grew and with its newfound power, it took control, turning itself into a much more deadly and powerful Phenomena; making other ways of Death to happen. That's when Nature stopped its Phenomena growing power by binding life(itself) to Death. After this action, there was only 10 Death Phenomena's that is linked to Sin, and also evil. Embodimentable; 150,000 B.C. After 50 thousand years of Death causing Decay, Suicide, Homicide etc, Lucifer wanted to try to give Death a body of power; a physical manifestation. It wasn't going to be easy though. Making a Force, a intangible force, possess a body. Using his Hellfire magic, Lucifer crafted a powerful link called Charming. A link that ties a bond between the Force of Death, and it's host. A link that cannot be removed. And finally, he fortified it, linking the first string to the force of Death. Now, all he had to do was find a suitable host. What Lucifer was looking for was a female. A female who was diabolical, yes merciless. A woman who is strong and powerful but isn't supernatural; a human. He wanted a woman driven by hate. And there she was. Cassius. A woman who instead ran from sin, embraced it. A woman who killed without mercy. A woman who fed on blood and human flesh. A woman who hated humanity for what they've called her. A Cannibal. Lucifer found her dying of plague; dying of a Phenomena that Death created. He found it funny and found the irony in it but also saw that she was beautiful. He decided that if he was to visit her; to convince her(Because the link wouldn't last if she didn't accept it), it would have to be in a Dream. Taking her last breaths, Lucifer entered her mind and told her of the evil she wanted; that she could have if she was to accept the link. Lucifer told her that she would have to reside in Hell with him; even though linking her would make her immortal, there are always ways to kill her and killing her would destroy Death and all of its Phenomena's. And one last thing: She would have to be his wife. Cassius agreed without even thinking it over; though she really didn't need to. It was something she wanted and needed. After Lucifer charmed her, Death and Cassius became one. This grew death and Cassius in power; building a plague and sickness that filled the world. Cassius soon became named the embodiment of Death and went to Hell with Lucifer soon after, where she remained for 150,000 years. Trivia * Mentioned above, Death created multiple Phenomena's. * Death doesn't exist because Death is caused. Death exists because it, itself causes Death. * Cassius and Death are charmed, which means linked and the link cannot be removed. * Death is the first Phenomena that can be Embodimented.